


Your Shadow But Not You

by KaiserNoire



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, My characters like to cuss, Post canon, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Technobabble, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserNoire/pseuds/KaiserNoire
Summary: Sometimes being brother’s with a tech genius really grates on Mokuba’s nerves.And other times it’s not so bad. Especially when said genius almost forgets his own engagement party.





	Your Shadow But Not You

“Hmm, that’s odd.” Mokuba was sitting in a conference room the with a few of his electronic devices spread out in front of him. 

“What’s odd?” Seto asked as he walked by his brother.

“My shared internet tabs aren’t syncing,” Mokuba mumbled as an offhanded comment as he accessed the system preferences on his super thin and top of the line KC laptop. He had opened a link on his phone, but then decided that the larger screen of the laptop would be easier to navigate while he quickly ate his lunch before the next meeting. In theory, since he had opened the link on the phone, he should have been able to see the same tab in the internet browser on his laptop. But the function wasn’t working, and none of his phone tabs were showing up in the appropriate field. 

Seto instinctively started blurting out directions as he sat down at the table, “Force quit the app, restart the machine, do updates, restart the machine again, check to see if you did the new O.S. upgrade that just dropped the other day—“

“Dude, _I know_ ,” Mokuba said a bit harsher than he expected.

Seto blinked once as he looked over the table at his brother, his brows slightly knitted together, “Sorry, it just really pisses me off when people say they have an issue with our tech but then don’t do anything to troubleshoot it.”

“Don’t you think that shit pisses me off too?” Mokuba said as he quickly glanced over the top of his laptop, eyes hard. “Unlike you, I actually deal with the public on the daily and I have to hear it more often. Also, I was literally about to do all of that. I know what I’m doing.”

As Mokuba ranted his eyes and hands flicked over his computer, setting the appropriate update into motion. Within seconds the update packet had finished downloading, and he got the little pop up saying that his computer was about to restart so it could install. It was only then that he gently pushed his laptop aside and looked over at his bother.

“Apologies,” Seto said as he made eye contact with Mokuba.

Mokuba sighed as he slumped into his chair, “Sorry, bro, I didn’t mean to tear into you about this. It’s just frustrating, ya know?”

“I do. The public is finicky, and it’s exhausting.”

“Naw, I’m not talking about tech shit; I’m talking about being your bother. Sometimes it’s beyond annoying living in your shadow. I’m my own person, with my own ideas, my own skill sets. Sometimes those intersect with yours, and sometimes they don’t. But at the end of the day I’m still smart and can figure shit out on my own, if needed. I don’t always need ‘big brother’ there to help me.”

Seto chuckled as he swirled the BOSS canned coffee in his hands, “I sometimes forget how self-sufficient you have gotten.”

“Seto, I’m about to turn twenty-five. I _hope_ I have become self-sufficient,” Mokuba teased with a smirk on his face.

Seto stopped mid sip, “God, are you really that old?”

“Better question is: are _you_ really that old!”

Seto rolled his head to land on the back of the office chair as he groaned, “Ugh, don’t remind me!”

Mokuba laughed at his brother’s sudden silly antics, appreciating the fact that they were meant to lighten the mood, “And you haven’t even married Katsuya yet!”

“I’m getting to it.”

Mokuba looked at his brother askance, “Are you? Are you _really_? Because you’ve been saying that for _years_.”

“I proposed to him the other night.”

“ _He_ proposed to _you_! You got so caught up with work that you almost forgot to go to the party so you _could_ propose to him!” Mokuba laughed as he looked over at his computer to check on the install progress.

“I guess,” Seto grumbled as he pulled out his phone, checking his email one last time before they had to get ready for the next meeting.

Mokuba just chuckled as he pulled his computer over to him, update complete. The login screen already auto-logged into his user account thanks to the proximity lock that was engaged when his KC smart watch had been within range, “ _‘I guess_ ,’ my ass. Makes me happy that I am not you after all.”

Seto’s head shot up from his phone, eyes narrowed but a small smirk was plain on his face, “What are you implying, sweet brother of mine?”

“Just that _I am_  my own person after all, and just not a ‘Seto clone.’ It really is times like these that remind me that you are totally not perfect or robotic, no matter what the tabloids say. Because if you were then hilarious shit like you almost forgetting to go to your own engagement party wouldn’t be happening.”

“Glad to be of service, little brother,” Seto said as he pulled his chair away from the table and motioned for his secretary to enter so she could start setting up for the meeting. “Did you fix the syncing issue?” Seto asked Mokuba, careful in his word choice.

Mokuba looked up from his laptop, “Yep! The update was all it needed. Too bad I don’t have any time to actually read the article that caused all this mess.”

“What was it about, if you don’t mind me asking?” Seto questioned as he loaded up the correct presentation on to the hologram projector that was built into the center of the conference table.

“Oh, nothing really important,” Mokuba said around a mouthful of sushi, “Just some gossip article commenting on the fact that Katsuya was the one who proposed and that you must really do have a heart because it looked like you were gonna burst into tears.”

“I was tired!” Seto countered.

“Aaaand that maybe you really are the ‘bottom’ after all,” Mokuba snarked as he slipped out of the room.

“ _MOKUBA_!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love me a good sassy Mokuba. Expect more sassy and charismatic baby boy~
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kaisernoire)! I occasionally take fic requests as well~
> 
> I used to be KittyCaesar.


End file.
